


Periphery

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Killer Frost - Freeform, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Killergold “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periphery

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Killer Frost

At first, Caitlin thinks it’s just because Lisa Snart is Lisa Snart; she looks at everybody that way: like she’s debating whether eat them alive or sit on their face. (Well. With her brother, she’s debating whether to shove her sharp heels in his balls or hug him. But Caitlin digresses.)

Then Lisa’s in the CCPD’s custody while Caitlin’s using Barry’s microscope for a quick analysis of a meta’s DNA. Purely out of curiosity, she and Barry see her. STAR Labs and the Rogues have a strange relationship that way: a mix of “I will foil your plans dastardly villains/go suck a dick goody two shoes” and “ha, what did you do this time idiot/oh hey bro” (she’s been hanging around Cisco too much). Caitlin’s stopped questioning it at this point.

Thing is, Lisa hardly looks at Barry, even though they both know she knows—or at least has a strong hunch by now—who he is. She’s too busy leering at Caitlin like the cat wanting the cream. Just to make sure, Caitlin deliberately makes more notes on the meta-human’s cell make-up while they’re talking. If anything, the looks just get worse.

So Caitlin pays more attention. Next time the Flash needs some information about the criminal underground, she keeps Lisa in her periphery…and while Lisa flirts back and forth with every member of STAR Labs, she keeps reserving a special interest in Caitlin’s direction. If her brother notices, he keeps it to himself.

This becomes more and more obvious to Caitlin every time she sees Lisa Snart after that. Then Killer Frost develops.

Now, Killer Frost in Earth-1 is, according to Cisco, “Chaotic Neutral.” Caitlin will help her friends no problem, but sometimes she just wants to break out and just do something…unsavory.

Lisa Snart happens to catch up with her nearly every time Killer Frost does those unsavory things, gold gun in hand.

“And here I thought my brother was cold,” she says the first time. After that, it’s always some variation of “hey, baby.”

This is...interesting.

* * *

 Finally, Killer Frost decides to address the glacier in the room (oh no, she’s making puns too).

After she, accompanied by Golden Glider, leave the Flash with his feet frozen to the floor of a now very empty jewelry store, Killer Frost leads them to one of her favorite spots in the park downtown.

There, she smirks and runs her thumb across Lisa’s cheek. Goosebumps break out on Lisa’s skin; her pupils dilate. Caitlin can’t believe she’s doing this.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Killer Frost murmurs, voice tinkling with ice.

Lisa’s answering smirk looks suspiciously like a silly grin. “Took you long enough.”

Their first kiss is a cautious peck. Ice crackles, chapping Lisa’s lips. Frostbite ignites along her cheeks.

“Don’t worry,” Killer Frost sighs, running a sharpened nail along her chin, “we’ll work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
